


Well, it was one time

by NahBLUBunny



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Fanfic(obviously), Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Two zombies on one gay brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahBLUBunny/pseuds/NahBLUBunny
Summary: One full zombie has a late night, the other a half zombie who so happens to be on his monthly’s. Both end up eating the same brain and find each other attracted to each other.
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti/Blaine DeBeers, Ravi Chakrabarti/Peyton Charles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Monthly

Ravi was sitting on his couch with his girlfriend, Peyton Charles, after yet another long day at work. The telly was playing another episode of Zombie High where yet another famous character dies, which happens to be Ravi’s favorite.

“Aw, come on. Why that guy? Great, now I owe Clive a twenty. And my favorite watch.” Ravi complained as the episode progressed.

Peyton chuckled at her boyfriend’s little rage comment and stared at his face as he continued to watch the show on his telly. After a little bit, as the new leader ran over a hoard of zombies with a hot wired bus to save the new survivors they found, was then that Ravi noticed his girlfriend stopped watching with him.

“May I help you?” Ravi attempted to say with his seductive smile, but more came out like a man trying to hold his fart.

“Um... I’m sorry, but what was that attempt?” Peyton tried to laugh off.

“What do you mean?” The doc wore a confused expression like a tortoise wears a shell.

Peyton soon tried to mimic the facial expression the Brit showed earlier, but failed and burst out laughing, who later was joined with Ravi. After they’re laughing fit a scream emitted from the speakers showing a background character was now gonna turn into a zombie. The young attorney picked up the remote to pause the episode before turning back to her boyfriend.

“How about we finish where we left off yesterday?” She whispered softly in his right ear as a hand explored the stomach to the left pec on the doctor.

Ravi shifted uncomfortably and scooted further from his girlfriend. Peyton looked at him with concern and hurt in her eyes as he picked the remote back up to play the episode.

Ravi smiled weakly and pointed, saying, “It’s a new episode.” With a pathetic chuckle afterwards.

“Ravi. Come on, tell me what’s going on? I thought we promised no more secrets after-“

“Yeah, yeah. I know, but I really want to see this episode.”

The room was silent for about two scenes and a commercial break before Peyton attempted to talk to Ravi again.

“Is it your monthly’s?”

“Just like that? No ‘build-up-to-the-moment’ kinda convo? Just straight to the point?”

Peyton shrugged, “I mean, I heard you growl a little bit.”

“Did I do that? Oh, I’m so sorry love.”

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s natural for me now. And if you need me to, I can leave-“

“Oh please do!”

“Answer faster why don’t ya.” Peyton scoffed.

“I’m sorry, but it was around noon when I felt the urges to consume brains. And I know I should’ve canceled, and I’m sorry. But when the monthly is over, you’re the first person I’ll be going to.”

“Promise?”

“On my life.”

The two smiled and pecked each other on their cheeks before Peyton left with a slight wave. A couple seconds after Peyton shut the door, Major walked in and looked at his roommate.

“Are you guys in an argument?”

Ravi shook his head, “Its not that, she wanted to cuddle but it’s my monthly and I haven’t had a brain today.”

“Ah. Well, tonight is your lucky night because I got these for half price from Don E’s pub. Plus they were kinda scrapped.”

“Well, guess I can’t be to picky tonight, now can I?”

“Nope, not really. Here, I’ll make you something.”

“Thanks Major.”

Major nodded as he walked into the kitchen to prepare the little bit of brain he got from Don E for his friend. He kinda figured he was on his ‘Zombie Period’ today, so he came back prepared.

After the episode was done, Major walked over with the toasted bread with brains in between the slices and lettuce, tomatoes and a bit of hot sauce. It was cut in half and placed in front of the doctor.

“Thanks Major, you’re a lifesaver.” Ravi said as he took a bite out of the small meal that was handed to him. Ravi relished in the sensation of eating a brain sandwich after consuming tasteless food for six hours.

Just as Ravi was about to finish up his food, he asked, “Who’s scrap was this? Was it a Fillmore Graves Soldier?”

“Nope. I think it may have been Blaine’s meal.” Major said with a serious facial expression.

Ravi looked like he was ready to throw it back up when Major let out a laugh.

“Dude, I’m kidding. I don’t know. Don E just wanted to get rid of it and I suppose the last costumer didn’t like the way it made them feel and it wasn’t selling, so I got it, for you.”

“Thanks.” Ravi sarcastically said as he gulped the last bit of brain sandwich and got up for bed.

“Night Ravi!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Brain kicking in?”

“No, I’m just tired.”

“Ok, well then, let me know when it does kick in, ‘kay?”

“Sure thing, sexy!”


	2. Start of a strange day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brain is now taking full effect on Ravi. Can he keep it contained, or will it go strait to his pants?

Ravi had to go into work early, so Major didn’t see the effects of the brain. Ravi and Liv arrived to the scene of a thirty-six year old female with slit wrists and an empty bottle of pills in her purse. Clive caught them up to speed.

“Alright, so we need to find out how this young lady died.”

“Well, isn’t it obvious? She killed herself. Case closed.” Liv yawned as her boss took a closer inspection.

“Well, that’s not what her roommate thinks. He says that she’s never been suicidal.”

“So you think that it was set up to look like a suicide?”  
Clive nodded, and then gave a weirded out look. Liv looked in the direction Clive was looking and saw Ravi was looking at their acting lieutenant with what she’d describe as, seductive.

“Oh, he’s most likely on his monthly’s, and I guess Major have a him a homosexual brain.” Liv told Acting Lieutenant Babineaux.  
Babineaux nodded and whispered to Liv, “Keep him away from me until he’s on another brain, or until his monthly is over.”

Liv saluted him as he walked back to his vehicle, and soon made her way to her boss, giving him a smack up the head. Ravi glared her and asked what.

“Your monthly brain just freaked out our Acting Lieutenant.” She hissed.

Ravi mumbled under his breath as he stood up. The Brit sighed and soon apologised to his colleague. She then in return apologised for hitting his head. Even though he deserved it.

After the autopsy, Liv was sipping out of her cup of brain milkshake of Megan Matthews. The zombie woman glanced up at her boss as he finished the last stitch of the previous Y-cut. Something was on his mind, she could tell.

Before she could ask, Ravi said aloud, “Why doesn’t he want anyone to see him naked?”

Liv shook her head before taking a sip. She was gonna tell her boss not to be talking about Babineaux until he spoke again.

“I mean, I’d kill to see Major without his clothes on.”

That comment nearly caused Liv to choke on her drink. After she collected her self she called her boss’s name.

“Ravi, don’t ever say anything like that again, please.”

Ravi shrugged just as Acting Lieutenant Babineaux walked down the steps. He was about to turn and walk up the stairs when Liv called out to him, saying he was right about Megan being murdered, and not committing suicide.

“Ok, but keep Chakrabarti away from me.”

“Of course.”

Clive made his way to the slab where the murder victim was laying and were the morgue doctors were standing. Liv told Clive what they found and said there were obvious sighs of struggle. Clive tried to listen, but was sidetracked by Doctor Chakrabarti looming over him and muttering some things every so often.

“Ok, so let’s catch ourselves a murderer.” Clive said as he rushed to the steps.

“Great, I’ll meet you up there.” As Liv heard the steps fade, she turned to her boss and pulled his close.

“Ravi, you have to relax. You got to remember that you aren’t the homosexual one, it’s the brain you’re on. So you either stay far from guys until this brain wears off, or go eat another brain.”

Ravi sighed, “You’re right Liv. I’m sorry. I’ll stay down here. Should keep me from doing anything stupid.”  
Liv smiled and gave him a hug before getting ready to meet up with Clive.

“Get them visions!” Ravi yelled before she was out of earshot.

So, there he stood, alone in the morgue. Ravi Chakrabarti, and Megan Matthew. Giving a sigh, he cleaned everything up. He put the body away, cleaned the slab and did some reorganise.

“I can do this.” He said to himself.

“I can do this.”

Ravi sat in his office typing away the report. He was trying his best not to think of any guys, because when he did, his thoughts went south. He took a deep breath and tried to think of Peyton, and how wonderful she was.

“I can do this.” Ravi whispered to himself again as he exited a website.

That’s when Blaine’s picture appeared on his monitor. Many thoughts filled his head like a broken fish tank.

“Shit.”


	3. This is gonna be interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is taking on the same effects of the brain. Clive gets shot, and surprisingly it not Blaine who shot him.

Blaine rolled off the couch in Mama E’s basement after a hangover from the previous night. He washed his face and took a quick shower to start his day in the afternoon. After a warm shower and a fresh pair of clothes, Blaine went out to seize the day. His schedule was free, so he just wanted to rome the city for a bit, just let the day lead him.

Soon enough, Blaine found himself checking out every guy he walked a crossed, and he didn’t gag at the thoughts that flooded his mind. Dirty thoughts of every guy he walked past. When he realised the full intentions of his thoughts he found himself in Don E’s office asking him what brain was given to him the other night.

“One of my customers didn’t like how the brain was making them feel, so I sold half the brain to Major and brought home the other half. You know, I was wondering where that brain went. I guess you ate it after your night of drinking.” Don E shrugged as he took a sip from his cup of alcohol.

“Don E, man, you have to give me another brain. I think the one you sold to Major was a homosexual brain.”

“Oh, really? What makes you assume that?” Don E smiled as he took another sip.

Blaine glared and raged out on Don E as he pulled him up by his shirt and screamed in his face. After he finished screaming, Blaine noticed Don E didn’t flinch, or show signs of fear. Blaine sighed and calmed down enough to let go of Don E and go back to looking normal.

“Well, I suppose if you aren’t here to buy a brain like everyone else, Blaine, I suggest you leave before I call my security.”

Blaine let out a growl before storming out of his former office.

Blaine walked around Seattle not really trying to go anywhere, but just needing to clear his head. When he did take notice of where he was going, he found himself walking down the steps to the Seattle PD morgue. He looked around and noted that the nice doctor was in his office typing away at the computer. Blaine caught himself thinking how adorable Dr. Chakrabarti was now. He didn’t cringe at the thought, but more of smiled. A slight chuckle escaped his lips that only he heard himself.

“Well this is gonna be interesting.”

————————————-

Clive held his wounded side as the killer was being escorted to the police vehicle and he was being taken to the hospital. Liv stood next to him the entire time, trying to sooth him and have him calm down. Was heck of a day for the both of them.

“I should’ve guessed it was the roommate. He didn’t seem like the jealous type.”

“Well, you are alway saying it’s usually the one closest to the victim.”

Clive chuckled as the ambulance drove toward the hospital. Liv tried her best to keep a smile on her face, as she knew that Acting Lieutenant Babineaux was most likely not going to make it. Clive knew those odds too, but he was suddenly on the hopeful side. Knowing that if he really wasn’t going to survive, that Liv might step in a save him, even if he was gonna end up eating brains for the rest of his life.

“Liv...”

“Yes Clive? What is it?”

“I need you to promise me one thing. I need you to swear on your life.”

“Sure, anything. What is it?”

“I need you to make sure that if I don’t end up making it, that you’ll turn me?”

Liv sat there in shock. Did she really hear what was really said? She tried to ask again, but he stood by his word of if he was gonna die, that he was gonna be a zombie turned by Liv.

“You’re gonna make it, Clive. I promise.”


	4. A little fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they’re in the same room now.

Blaine stood in the doorway of Dr. Chakrabarti’s office and stared at him wondering if he had sensed his presence. Ravi looked away from his computer to stretch his tired limbs when he realised he wasn’t alone in his office. He glanced up at his intruder with a shocked expression.

“I can’t do this.” Ravi sighed.

Blaine looked at him confused and let out a slight chuckle that seemed to make Dr. Chakrabarti melt. The bleach blonde Zombie cleared his throat as he slowly shut the door to the office and locked it. Ravi shifted almost uncomfortably in his chair as Blaine soon did the same to the other door.

After locking both doors to the office, Blaine made his way toward the darker skinned man’s desk and sat right at the edge closest to the Brit. Ravi caught himself checking out his zombie frienemy during the who scene. Soon enough, Ravi scooted his chair a little bit closer toward the zombie that had entered his office not that long ago.

“Now, doc, I have something to confess.”

“Oh, are you here to tell me you stole my zombie cures?” Ravi heard himself growl which didn’t startle the zombie in his room, more of... Aroused him.

“Doc, you have to let that go. It was a long while back. Besides, I’m sorry that I lost them... or more of took them. You see, I wasn’t thinking if the consequences when I stole your cures, I was being stupid.”

“Oh, well then. What have you come here to confess?” Ravi asked as he checked out Blaine again.

“Oh, Ravi, I’d say you know exactly why I’m here. Now, I don’t know much of you, but I do know at least once a month, you become Zombie like. And my best bet is that Major, your roommate, didn’t eat that brain he bought the other night. No, no, no. No, you see, I believe he gave the brain to you, and now you are having the same urges I am.”

Ravi shrugged his shoulders, “I have no idea what you are implying, Blaine.”

Blaine quickly rested both hands on either side of Ravi’s chair head and placed a knee on the Englishman’s groin, which in turn let out a moan. Staring into those icy blue grey eyes, Ravi realised that perhaps it wasn’t the brain he was on that made him feel like this. Well, despite Ravi hating the man above him’s guts for pretty much everything in the past, Ravi felt a little attraction toward him since that first day Blaine was in the morgue. Blaine gasped as he felt the guy below him grab onto his inner thigh and squeeze it.

“What’s the matter Blaine? Can’t handle the treatment you give out?” The bearded man chuckled.

Blaine was about to protest when in one swift movement, he was now in the chair, and the doctor he thought he was holding captive was now pinning him down. Blaine tried to fight, but in a shocking twist of development, Ravi seemed stronger than him. When the pale skinned zombie calmed down, he took notice to what his position was after the switch. The half zombie held the pale arms on the chair above his head, one leg was held on the arm rest with the other hand and now the half zombie had a knee on the zombie’s crotch. Blaine gave a weak chuckle as if to show the brain wore off, even though Ravi could see right through that lie.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I get it, but I hope you like the next one. Maybe. I’m still kinda new to this.


End file.
